


Omówimy to, kiedy wrócisz...

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Dziewięć miesięcy [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q postanawia poinformować o czymś swojego męża w trakcie ważnej misji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omówimy to, kiedy wrócisz...

\- JESTEŚ W CZYM?! - pytanie ryknęło w głośnikach całego MI6.

\- W ciąży. - Głos kwatermistrza oznajmił ze stoickim spokojem, wprost do słuchawki Agenta Jej Królewskiej Mości. - Tak się dzieje, kiedy dwie osoby, które bardzo się kochają...

\- WIEM JAK TO DZIAŁA! - odpowiedź Bonda wymieszana była z odgłosami walki. - JAKIM CUDEM MOŻESZ BYĆ W CIĄŻY?!

\- No właśnie ci powiedziałem.

W tle padło kilka strzałów, a Q. zmarszczył brwi myśląc, że może środek misji na bliskim wschodzie nie był najlepszym momentem, żeby poinformować swojego męża o tym fakcie.

\- Może lepiej omówimy to, kiedy wrócisz... Następna grupa nadciąga z południa.

W głośnikach rozległ się jęk rezygnacji.


End file.
